Morganville Spin Off
by sianish
Summary: I literally wrote this like two years ago, and I just found it in an old folder tonight september 7th, 2012 I've read over it and I think I corrected any typo's, but either way, this is how I used to write and apparently I was really into Morganville books. Lets all laugh at past me and maybe I'll pick this up again one day.


First draft:

Karma stared at the sign, it read ''Welcome to Morganville'' in supressed giant letters. Though Karma didn't intend to step over the town limits just yet, her senses were tingling, and there was some sort of physic barrier protecting the town, though she was one to talk about physics'. Herself, being a witch. She had to go into the town, she knew it. She needed to find the family she'd never known. She'd ran away from her New York foster home for crying out loud, it being her birthday they had let her go into town herself, she was 16 now and starting to grow up. They'd put trust in her, that she had broken at the first chance. She knew they would never find her here, news had fed back to them that her only remaining family was dead, though Karma had used thought manipulation to make them believe it. It was one of her gifts, and the care workers didn't suspect a thing. She'd used her insight to locate Shane and his exact address; she knew everything there was to know about him. He was dating a chick called Claire, his best friend was Micheal, and Micheal wasn't totally normal. She couldn't figure out why yet, but he just wasn't. Micheal was dating a Goth chick called Eve, who also lived with them. Eve seemed pretty cool, though she seemed to burst into tears at any opportunity. Karma guessed that went with the whole Goth thing. Truth was, she'd been watching the Glass house for months now, trying to catch a glimpse of her big brother. He didn't seem to know about her, and that made her eyes shine over, and till she realised what a dick she was being, _she didn't cry, she was a Collin's, maybe not by name, But by blood._

She pulled herself together, and took the step that meant she was now in Morganville. She'd been over the barrier literally a second when she heard a voice from the shadow's.

''Well you're not a native, are you doll face?'' The voice was cocky, and full of seduction it came from a tall boy with dark hair, and dark eyes, the same eyes as Eve, Her brother's roommate. Behind his words, she could hear this thought, and quickly began to rummage through his mind looking for a name, and a motive.

_Jason Rosser. He wanted to hook up._

''No, I'm not. But I know about you Jason? I also know you want to fuck me till this time tomorrow.'' Her voice came out clear and calm, not how she felt. She wasn't a virgin, nor was she scared of teenage boys eying her up. But she wasn't all up for doing it with strangers. However, a brief glimpse into her immediate future with the help of her physic powers told her she'd enjoy it.

''Correct, so you up for it?'' He smirked.

Karma didn't even think about it, she just wanted to wipe that smile of his face. ''Yeah, I am. So long as you have protection, and a bed. Sure. The names Karma by the way and you know what they say about Karma.'' With that she took a step towards him, her blonde curls bouncing down her back as she did so.

''I got both. And by the way, nice corset, the fishnets are sexy, and I'm totally getting of those knee length boots with the torn effect shoots. You're hot. I'm horny, let's go.'' Before he even managed to tell her where they were going she'd launched herself on him her arms flung around his neck, her lips pressed urgently against his lips. She felt his groin harden instantly as he lifted her up so she could slide her legs around his waist. He then used his left hand to untie the strings of her corset and throw it off a few feet away from them. Her DD's now hung a tantalizing distance away from his lips. He moved his kisses down to her neck, then her collarbone, and then just as planned he started to think of nothing else but sex. He wouldn't be expecting her to jump up and run away from him now, with a twist of her hips she jumped away from him grabbed her corset, fastened it on and stared down at the stunned Jason on the floor.

''You thought I'd really go the whole way? Fuck off, I'm not a slut. I'm a tease, big difference boyo.'' She kicked him in the balls, walked over to her suitcase that she had perched behind a tall cactus when she'd been inspecting the town limits pulled out the handle and rolled the dark grey beast along the road with her. Jason was still too shocked to move, and Karma was halfway to the glass house. Every now and then she thought she saw a flicker of red eyes in the shadows, but bit it down to her imagination. Soon she was at the end of Lot Street staring at the house she knew her brother was in. All the lights were on, and she could hear someone whooping and the sound of a games console coming from the inside.

She hoped it was Shane, at least they would have zombie killing in common. With a huge effort she forced herself to knock on the door, at first there was total silence, then the sound of feet stomping down the stairs. And the angelic face she was sure was Michael's appeared at the door.

''Hello, can we help you?'' He looked utterly lost for words, and soon a short mousy girl appeared behind them, then the goth, then the tanned blonde head of her brother. Not that he knew that's what he was to her.

She took a deep gulp of breath then spoke out. ''People call me Karma. My real name's Marie. And Shane Collins is my brother.'' Total shock spread across all their faces, as the registered what she had just said. The mousy one Claire stepped forward.

''Sorry, there must be a mistake, Shane-'' Micheal cut her off.

''Whether you are relation to him or not, you get inside now, the dark isn't safe, not here.'' He yanked her inside and shut the door. Nobody said anything, and after a minute or so Claire chipped up once again, Karma was really starting to hate this chick.

''Er, Eve, Micheal? Maybe we should go into the kitchen.'' They didn't need telling twice, and the three ran into a door on the left. Leaving her to break the truth to Shane that was if he ever came out of the state of shock she had apparently put him in.

He blinked looked her up and down and then spoke. ''Put your suitcase upstairs in the all, and change out of those clothes in the bathroom it's the first door you'll see. If you are my sister I don't want to see you dressed like that. I'll wait for you in the lounge.'' He gave her one last look then walked into the other door, there was the sound of flopping and Karma guessed he'd just collapsed into the sofa.

She found the bathroom easily enough, and pulled on a black XL Metallica T-shirt, that belonged to an ex-boyfriend, and then she ripped of the tights and shorts, and grabbed some thigh length black pin striped pyjama bottoms, then because her feet were cold, bunny slippers, long fluffy ears and all. She grabbed a flannel to wipe of her makeup then looked in the mirror at her newly cleaned face, her porcelain skin was clear, and her eyelashes were long but pale. Her eye brows arched delicately above her freaky blue lighting streaked eyes. She brushed her fringe back with a comb she guessed belonged to Eve, and then pulled her long curls back into a high pony tail.

After taking five deep breaths she marched downstairs, attempting to keep her dignity intact. As she entered the room Shane took in her new outfit, he nodded his approval.

''Much better, now, _sis. _Talk.'' His face was set and calm, though his eyes told a different story.

''Your dad slept with my mom 16 years ago, drunken mistake apparently. My mom fell pregnant with his kid, he paid her off to keep a secret and move on. Move she did, to New York Get over it, no. She became a drunk and god knows what else. She beat the crap out me. Her friends would pay her to come over and _play _with the little girl. One day when I was three Mommy went to sleep with red paint dripping down her arms, and she never woke the fuck up. I was stuck in a shitty apartment, starving and confused for months. MY mom rotted, and I was none the wiser. Eventually the land lord got pissed about the smell, and thank fuck he did because I would have died in there too. The police came, they found my mom's suicide note it only had four words on ''Not my little girl.'' And that was it. I was taken into a care and when I hit 13 I got told about another letter, explaining everything. My dad, my life, herself, and where living relatives could be found. It was written a year before she topped herself, so she obviously had intended to give me up for a while. The letter told me about you. I spent the last three years hoping my mystery father would turn up and save me. He didn't then they told me he'd been notified of my existence and where he could come find me a couple of months back, they took great pleasure in the fact that even he didn't want me. And today May 6th is my birthday, I'm 16 and on the run from the social. Hey bro.'' I finished the last words with a lump on my throat, and Shane's face had lost all its tan.

''Why should I believe you? I want proof.'' He said with a weak edge to his voice, luckily she'd prepared for this and busted out the long abused note her mum had written, as well remaining £20, 000 from the pay off. Shane took the note read it, then reread it and read it again. His face settled.

''So I guess you want to know about the family? Well my mom is dead, same as yours. My house burnt down a couple of years back and killed Alyssa, she would have been your half-sister. Same age, same eyes. Our dad is a scum bag not seen him in months, last time he was hear he tried to kill my girlfriend, Claire, As well, as Eve and Micheal. He beat the shit out of me to, and his roaming around town somewhere. Welcome to the family.'' He pressed his knuckles into his forehead, and Karma couldn't help but notice she did the same thing when she was upset or confused. Before she knew what she was doing she flew across the sofa and hugged Shane.

''I'm so sorry to have to tell you all this, I just couldn't be alone anymore. I wanted a family Shane, I didn't care about parents, but I needed a big brother. I needed you, you barely know me but you are all I've got. Please don't kick me out. Please don't hate me. Please'' And then despite everything she burst into tears. Shane said nothing, he just hugged her in return, and in the way brothers do waited for her sobs to die down. Eventually they did, and Shane took one look at her and bit his lip.

''I know you're my little sister and everything, and I probably shouldn't corrupt you. But, I need a beer. You want one to?'' Karma nodded and held out her hand to retrieve the beer, displaying her forearm that was covered in many circular scars, as well as deep set lines, she had a tattoo on her wrist, of a wolf, which she instinctively turned towards her.

''Trust me bro, it won't damage me.'' He nodded again and went out to the kitchen, he was a while getting the beers and when he came back Eve was with him. She looked troubled, and Karma smiled to try and ease the tension, it must of worked cause she grabbed the beer's from Shane, and ushered him out the room. Once he was safely in the hall Eve took the armchair opposite her and said an awkward hello.

''So, Shane just told me about everything. He told the others too, I just wanted to like come talk to you. Those scars on your arm, I just. I know what it's like I, well I guess what I'm saying is I'm here for you? Okay.'' With that she uncapped the beer handed it to Karma, and left the room.

**CHAPTER ONE;**

Karma woke up with a start, at first she was shocked cause she didn't remember falling asleep, and then it dawned upon her that she was in a completely alien room. Though from the bedding and general messiness she assumed it was a boys.


End file.
